singing dream
by Sel Raen
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a highschool student who wishes he could become a famous singer, he gets a job at a cafe singing and waitering. he meets a singer but he can't ask the singer to listen to him sing wothout telling Jace about his job. Possible humor.
1. Chapter 1

The classroom became full as the last bell rang, and Alec Lightwood took his seat next to the window. He just wished that the day would be over so that he could leave.

People only saw the dark haired boy as a friend of the amazingly popular Jace Wayland (_sorry if you don't like the wayland thing)_ but Alec was an amazing singer adn worked at a small diner singing and waitering (_is that a word?)_. No one knew about his job not even Jace knew.

Alec sighed as the teacher came into the room and started roll call. Jace slid silently into the seat next to Alec and laid his head down on the desk, ready to sleep away math class.

"Alexander Lightwood?"

"Here" Alec cringed at the way the teacher used his full name.

"Jessica Smith?"

"Here!" Overly happy teachers pet.

"Roy Randalls?"

"..." Silence.

"Alright let's start..." Alec laid his head down on the desk aswell adn shifted his gaze to the window beside him. All he wanted to do was sing and he thought he wasn't very good, despit his job. So he never thought of taking a music class.

Class went by slowly... slowly... slowly..._Ring. _ The shrill ringing of the bell woke Jace up and he jerked his head up. Alec was more composed and slowly lifted his head from his desk, as he packed his books up.

" Come on Alec, let's go home." Jace was quickly out the door and walking away from the classroom.

"Wait! Jonathan, Alexander! Please remember that we will have a couple people coming in and talking about the jobs they have. we have a police officer, and a singer, and a store owner. just felt I should remind you." THe teacher was callign down the hallway.

"Ya, ya thanks for the reminder Mrs. Saylor." Jace answered waving back at her. Alec Just continued walking beside the blond haired boy. Jace turned to Alec slightly.

"Hey, Al which one are you excited to meet. I mean I can't wait 'til I see some beautiful model, but what about you Alec. You know, you should really get a girlfriend right?" Alec sent Jace a look.

"Jace, I do not need a girlfriend. As for your other question, I want to meet the singer." The last part of Alec's answer was a whisper, but Jace heard it perfectly fine.

"You know what, I hope that the singer is a girl. A hot female singer is the best thing that could ever happen at this school." Jace slung his arm over Alec's shoulders, while Alec laughed at the other boys fun.

"You really are a weird kid Jace." Alec stated as they walked out of the school and onto the street. (_In this they live in london, Ontario, Canada. got it)_

"Ya I guess. But that's why i'm so awesome, right?" Alec laughed again.

"Right."

_Well guys I hope you like it so far and I realise that I should really do my other stories but I don't wanna so i ain't gonna. Anyway I felt that wayland was the right name to use considering it is the first thing he was introduced as. Also I know nothing of New York however I know alot about Canada (unless you ask my geo teacher if you ask him, I'm just stupid) so I put them in canada yay okay so i will attempt to update R&R and please I don't care if there are flames really but I would prefer if there wern't any 'cause i'm sensitive. I'm sorry It's sooooo short ( I tried to lengthen it with a long winded authors note.)_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Alec was dressed in his usual black sweater and jeans. His sister Isabelle came into the room and imidiatly hit her brother in the back of the head.

"Get rid of the sweater and put these pants on instead." She commanded throwing a pair of black pants at her older brother. Alec looked at the pants in his hand.

"Isabelle, really? Leather pants? you have got to be kidding me." Isabelle shook her head and shoved her brother into the bathroom. Alec quickly changed into the leather pants and walked back out of the bathroom.

Every thing was silent as Alec took in what Isabelle was doing in his room. Then Isabelle advanced on Alec.

"AH Isabelle what are you doing with that! Do not come closer!"

"come on Alec don't be such a baby."

"Be a baby? your kidding right? Get away from me Isabelle don't touch me! Anything but that! Do not touch me with that!"

Jace stalled in the hallway outside of Alec's door, and listened to the two inside the room for a minute before saying anything.

"Ahem. If you two are going to do something like that wait until after school. Also I am almost certain that kind of relationship is illegal." ... Silence

"Jace!" Jace ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, around the island in the kitchen and into the livingroom, as Alec and Isabelle chased him. Jace looked back and stopped.

"Are those leather pants?" Isabelle stopped and laughed. A small _thump_ echoed around the room.

"Alec? Alec? Are you okay?"

Alec ended up having to wear the leather pants and eyeliner to school as well as a blue t-shirt (matching his ~eyes) He was extremly pissed off at his sister.

"Holy crap isn't that the boy whos friends with Jace wayland?" Girls had been whispering about him all day, and if he had any interest in girl that would have made him happy. However he had no interest in girls he had an interest in boys mainly a certain blond haired, gold eyed boy.

When the time came around for the class to hear the guests speak about their jobs, Alec was sitting in his seat, attempting to keep people from noticing the leather pants. A tall girl with blond hair and wearing a skimpy black dress walked into the room. She scanned the teens in the classroom and her eyes fell on Alec. She walked towards where he was talking to Jace with a heavy sashay.

"Hello there what's your name?" The woman asked tapping Alec on the shoulder. Alec was taken aback when he turned and took in the sight of the woman and what she was wearing, he thought that if the skirt of the dress she was wearing wsas any shorter then it would have showed off her underwear.

Alec was saved having to answer when a tall boy with dark hair and gold-green cat-like eyes. walked over and grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her away, shoving a pair of jeans into her arms and shoving her towards the bathroom. He walked back over with an appoligetic smile on his face.

"Hey sorry 'bout that, she isn't exactly tame. My name is Magnus Bane, i'm a singer." Alec's face brightened as he heard that and Magnus couldn't help but stare. Jace snickered.

"So to meet the singer you were so interested in meeting you had just about be molested by a skimpy model." Jace laughed at the blushng blue eyed boy. Alec glared back at the boy.

"Well at least-" Alec was interupted in the middle of his scentence and they all looked over towards the speaker.

"Hey there loser Lightwood, did you decide to come out of the closet? Is that why you're wearing leather and eyeliner?"

_ ... ooo who is it thats being cruel... wait 'til next time it's really late and I'm tired so I am going to bed now but read and review and all that stuff ( I just back spaced and rewrote the word 'and' three times) have fun with this I have no idea when I will update next but I will try and get a little Alec singing in the next chappie (you can request songs you want ally to sing (ally is Alec but you probablly already knew that) Also I was wondering what you guys thought of me adding a twin brother for Alec. there could be a little jelousy between ALec hs twin and whoever I decide to put Alec with in this story._


	3. Chapter 3

Samuel Pikes was leaning in the doorway his arms crossed and a smirk is on his face. Alec huffed and turned away from the boy, and back to Jace and Magnus.

The smile fell from Samuel's face and he came forward and slapped his hand down on Alec's shoulder. Alec turned back and glared at the offending hand. It looked like he might have taken a chunck out of it if Samuel didn't start talking.

"Lightwood I am talking to you." Alec snorted and shoved Samuel's hand off of his shoulder with a lot of force behind the push (shove)

"You know, Samuel, you would just love it if Alec was gay wouldn't you? 'cause then it would be possible for you to have him. unfortunatly, I think that even if he were gay then he still wouldn't like you." Jace decided enough was enough.

"Why do you think I don't like Alec, Golden boy? It's because we were together, but he couldn't handle the heat, and when things got more serious, he ran. Do you think you can do that Lightwood? well you can't, you have to live with the consequences of leading a guy on." Alec took a deep breath and turned away form Samuel for a second time.

"I don't like you Samuel, and I would ask that you stay away from me. Just the thought of your annoying, taunting voice makes me want to throw up." Samuel gapped, and by this point the entire class was listening -including the teacher- and they were shell shocked by how Alec was speaking to the 'most popular guy in school'.

"Fine how about we have a competition. I get to choose what we are going to do and then we will do it. If I win then you have to start dating me again, if you win then I will leave you alone. Our comp. will be a singing comp. got it?" Alec nodded his head and thought about his job, knowing that he would most likely be the winner.

"We will make it fun songs meaning you will be singing... Strut, by Adam Lambert. I will be singing sexyback, by Justin Timberlake. Got that?" Again Alec nodded. He liked to sing all kinds of songs, but he was glad that Samuel decided to do sexyback instead of making him do it.

"Good I will go first." Samuel stood at the front of the classroom and took a deep breath.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think you're special, what's behind your back?_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

At this point Samuel was dancing along with the song and everyone was staring. Samuel seemed to take this as a good thing as he started to get more into it.

_Take 'em to the bridge_

_Dirty babe_

_You see the shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take 'em to the chorus_

_Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're twerking with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_get your sexy on_

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other fuckers don't know how to act_

_Come let me make up for the things you lack_

_'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast_

_Take 'em to the bridge_

_Dirty babe_

_You see the shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're twerking with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_You mother fuckers watch how I attack_

_If that's your girl you better watch your back_

_Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

_Take 'em to the chorus_

_Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're twerking with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

Samuel ended with a deep bow. He looked at Alec showing him exactly who he thought was going to win. Alec turned away and made his way towards the front of the room.

"Then I guess I will go now." This time it was Alec who took the breath and readied himself for the song.

**Ha ha guys I'm stopping there for now so again, Haha I'm sorry guys but that's all for now you should be happy I wrote at all considering a few things. (boring class, tutoring( though I don't acctually need it) and extra activities) Also I am usually so horrible at updates I don't update quickly, also consider this my chappie for all those holidays that I missed (christmas, new years, yadda yadda blah blah.) wonderful. Read and Review Alec will give you cookies, and also tell me who you want me to set Alec up with in this story. Again I do go for requests and I might even mention your name (pen name) Also will try to do review replies but i find writing replies to every person kinda boring soooo ya have fun with this and tell me what you think.**

**~ *sparkly warlock wink* Rose CullenHale1**


End file.
